Rancune
by Neymanga
Summary: Il l'aimait et juste pour ça, il lui en voulait... (Pairing Katsuki/LaPersonneDeTonChoix)


**Hey!**

 **Ce one-shot est une idée qui m'est venu et j'avais un objectif : Ne pas citer la personne dont parle Katsuki. Ceci laisse une interprétation totalement libre de l'os. Et, pour que ce soit encore plus libre, j'ai écrit tout au masculin car le masculin l'emporte sur le féminin. Je n'avais pas de pairing en tête quand je l'ai écrite donc je vous laisse carte blanche. J'ai essayé de voir avec à peu près tout les personnages et c'est cohérent.**

 **J'annonce, ce que vous vous apprêter à lire est une fic sans dialogue (ça aurait été trop chaud de citer personne sinon). Aussi, c'est écrit en prose poétique c'est à dire : beaucoup de figure de style et un vocabulaire assez lyrique si je puis dire. Malgré tout, ça reste compréhensible par tous. S'il y a le moindre problème, posez moi la question.**

 **Aussi, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic en me basant sur sur le point de vue de Katsuki. C'est du nouveau pour moi et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas ooc. Dites le moi si c'est le cas.**

 **S'il y a quelqu'un que ça dérange que j'utilise le masculin, qu'il vienne me le dire et je posterais un deuxième chapitre où tout sera réécrit au féminin.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira et si vraiment vous avez aimez cet, euh, essaie, j'en referais peut-être d'autre avec d'autre personnage. Voilà!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Il l'aimait et juste pour ça il lui en voulait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce sentiment si inutile, si futile si… douloureux ? Pourquoi avait-il pris possession de lui jusqu'à le hanter dans chacune de ses pensées ? Il était… las. Las de cette vaine lutte qu'il vivait depuis qu'il le connaissait. Las de cette sensation qui grandissait trop vite. Las de se mentir jour et nuit à lui et à _lui._ Las… tellement fatigué et aucun moyen de juste fermer les yeux et oublier. Il le voyait partout et ses nuits en étaient si longues et… lourdes. Si lourdes mais si profondes et douces…

Il était l'excellence et l'espérance d'un avenir brillant. Il avait tout. La force, le physique, l'intelligence… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si faible face à ça ? Trois mois déjà… Trois mois qu'il ne tenait plus face à son déni qu'il l'emportait dans des souffrances toujours plus grandes et plus intenses… Non, il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurerait pas. Et jamais il n'avait pleuré mais, ses larmes étaient si présentes par leur inexistence…

Une délivrance, c'est ce qu'il attendait. Il voulait qu'il disparaisse mais ne cessait d'espérer qu'il revienne. Tant de sentiments confus qui s'emmêlaient dans son esprit. Et cette jalousie puérile… Chaque regards, il les voulait. Chaque rires, ils devaient lui appartenir. Et chaque sourires… Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux quand ça ne lui était pas adressé ?

Puis… ce jour-là… _Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir de faire du mal à ce que tu aimes !?_ Il lui avait demandé, dans un excès de rage. Il n'avait rien dit mais ça l'avait détruit. Il était allé trop loin mais ne l'avouerait jamais. Pourquoi ? La fierté. Cette même fierté qui l'empêchait de l'aimer mais qui l'aidait à oublier… Mais, justement, cette phrase sortie de sa bouche l'avait atteint dans sa fierté et depuis, il ne vivait plus…

Tout n'avait pas toujours été si compliqué. Quand c'est apparu il ne pensait qu'à une chose. _Je le déteste._ Puis… il le regarda, droit dans les yeux et pour la première fois de sa vie, il douta. Et à cet instant il plongea dans un tourment interminable…

Pathétique. Ce sentiment était pathétique. Et si puissant pourtant… Il te prend, te pourfend pour te laisser sans défense. Et pourtant…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si heureux quand il était à ses côtés ? Il ne comprenait pas et se languissait de cette incompréhension et de ce désir de connaissance. Mais il se complaisait dans cette ignorance car il savait que lorsqu'il saurait il souffrirait encore… plus fort… plus longtemps.

Il voulait le lui dire mais le faire ne serait pas comme avoué une faiblesse ? Avouer son impuissance ? Jamais il ne pourrait… Plutôt crever maintenant… C'étaient ses mots et il les regrettait.

Il était piégé. Que devait-il faire ? Abandonner sa fierté ? Nan, il avait tant résisté, il ne devait pas abandonner, pas maintenant… Il pouvait tenir, nan, il devait tenir.

Il devait arrêter mais ne pouvait pas… Il souffrait mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver cette sensation. Il devait le voir, le garder près de lui. Il souffrait quand il était là mais cette douleur devenait intenable lorsqu'il s'éloignait. Il était ça raison de vivre, ça drogue quotidienne dont il ne pouvait se séparer…

Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce différent ? Pourquoi ne lui appartenait-il pas ? Pourquoi la chose qu'il désirait le plus n'était pas à sa porter ? Et pourquoi n'osait-il pas réagir… Il n'en pouvait plus. Et pourtant, il sait à quel point il le désirait… Ça l'obsédait et il ne pouvait rien y faire…

Un jour, quelqu'un lui avait dit d'écouter son cœur. Quelle connerie ! Son cœur ne lui disait rien et même s'il parlait, il ne souhaitait pas l'entendre. Il savait ce qu'il lui dirait et ça l'insupportait. Il n'en avait pas besoin…

Il n'était pas facile, il le savait et il se dit qu'ils avaient raison quand ils lui disaient que ça lui jouerait des tours… Mais à ce point ? Qui aurait pu lui dire qu'il serait tombé amoureux de lui ?

Tombé, il était juste tombé. De très haut... de trop haut... Et il peinait à se relever. Cet odieux mensonge l'enfonçait et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait plus quoi faire face à cet étrange sentiment toujours plus fort, toujours plus pesant, toujours plus présent.

Et pourtant, il restait fidèle à lui-même. Que se passerait-il si les autres trouducs s'en apercevaient ? _Katsuki Bakugou ? Amoureux ?_ Ils en riraient. Ces deux phrases mises côte à côte sonnaient tellement mal à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux, il ne devait pas être amoureux et surtout, il ne voulait pas être amoureux. Pas de lui, pas comme ça, pas maintenant…

Etait-il condamné à souffrir de cet amour pendant tout son lycée ? Etait-ce le karma qui s'abattait sur lui après toutes ces années ? Ridicule. C'était ridicule… ridiculement douloureux…

Il ne laissait rien transparaitre, ne laisserait rien transparaitre et pour ça, il calmait désespérément son cœur lorsqu'il s'emballait. Et tout ça discrètement, dans le silence… seul…

Plus ce sentiment prenait de la place en lui, plus il s'éloignait de _lui_ et pour cause, il ne cessait de l'insulter pour l'éloigner et éloigner ce sentiment mais, était-ce de la… peur ? Lui, peur ? Impossible, inconcevable, impensable ! Il n'avait pas peur, pas de lui. Il ne craignait pas les autres, les autres devaient le craindre… pas l'inverse…

Il criait, il l'insultait, ça le soulageait et après il souffrait. Tant de sentiment et de sensation contradictoire valsait en lui. Il voulait l'arrêter, cette danse incessante qui le rendait si… minable. Ce mot revenait en boucle dans sa tête comme un agaçante ritournelle qui ne connaissait ni fin ni trêve.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait et juste pour ça il s'en blâmait. Il voulait l'avoir près de lui, mettre sa tête dans le creux de son cou et l'embrasser jusqu'à l'en faire rougir de gêne… Et bizarrement, malgré toute les souffrances qu'il endurait, malgré son sens aïgus de la vengeance, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal…

Oui il l'aimait et c'est justement pour ça qu'il lui en voulait. De la rancune mélanger à de l'amour, c'est ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, cette rancune amoureuse était de loin la plus belle chose qui lui arrivait.

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Je suis assez fière du résultat même si le texte est assez court à mon goût. C'est assez décousu mais c'est pour donné un peu plus de spontanéité(?) au récit. J'espère que mon style vous aura plu même si je n'écris pas toujours comme ça (je diversifie** **mes écrits). Après, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'avoir bien retranscrit Katsuki et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ainsi que de la personne que vous avez mit derrière ce "il" sachant, je le rappelle, que ça peut être un gars comme une fille. Dans les deux cas, ça m'est égal.**

 **C'était un petit imprévu et j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
